Blind to the Truth
by Quill of Defiance
Summary: Katniss realizes that Gale was there all along, and she needs him now  more than ever. AE for Mockingjay. Mature content, rated M.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Hunger Games, nor am I making money off of any fanfic that I write.

Reader discretion is advised. If you're the squeamish type who doesn't really enjoy lemons – or if you're anti-KatnissXGale – now would be an excellent time to hit the back button and go elsewhere. Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

I'd lost him so many times. Who had I become? The old Katniss knew whom she trusted with her secrets and her life. Until the reaping almost two years ago, she knew who she was. And when she was around Gale, she felt at ease. He was her salvation, her beacon of hope in the dull, painful world that was District 12. He knew her, understood her, showed her who she really was. He had known her before she even knew herself.

I had once left Gale. Not on purpose of course. At that time we had been quite nearly inseparable. The Hunger Games had intervened and threatened to take my sister Prim away from me, and I volunteered in her stead. Gale and my family and everything I knew had been torn from my life so suddenly that I was left reeling. In my desperation I clung to the only person who reminded me of home: Peeta.

Peeta became my pretend lover, even though I know now that his love for me was real. We carried on a staged romance to attract sponsors and raise the odds of our survival. After there was no threat that I would have to kill him, and he had made it very clear that he was deeply in love with me, I began to convince myself that he was the one thing that I needed most in life. Reality struck me hard when Gale was almost beaten to death while my heart and mind were else where, and ever since I can't get over the feeling that somehow I let Gale down. That I blinded myself and ignored him completely when all along it was he that gave me my strength, skills, and the will to press on. I owe him my life.

The Hunger Games are over. Snow is dead, Coin is dead, and everyone is happy. Everyone except me. I sit in my house in District 12's Victor's Village, alone. I have no family left in District 12. Prim is gone and my mother is working as a nurse far off in another district. Night has fallen, yet I don't turn any of the lights on. Who am I? The question still haunts me. Who have I become?

My mind is so distorted now that I don't dare answer the question. If I come to the wrong decision, if I turn instead into the person that the Capitol wanted me to be, or the revolution, then I'd be letting down all those who I'd fought for. I fought to let all people free to be themselves. I guess I should be myself too, but the only person who really, _truly_ knows who I am is not here. I sink to the floor, back against the wall, my knees pulled up against my chest, and I bury my head in my arms.

He came the next morning. Almost as if I'd sent a silent plea for his company, he responded to my nonverbal call immediately, as only he can. I sit in the same spot as the night before, arms locked around my legs, head resting on top.

"Katniss," Gale says gently, and I start in surprise. He had materialized out of nowhere; his silent velvet tread was no more noticeable than a single grain of salt hidden in a field of snow. If he hadn't said my name, I wouldn't have noticed he was there.

I rise slowly to my feet, my eyes locked on his. Is he really there? I reach out, hesitant, my fingertips an inch away from his chest, but my slightly trembling hand stops before I make contact. What if it's not him and just my imagination playing a cruel trick on me? I stand, torn, my hand extended. Gale takes my hand gently and lays it across his heart. Under my palm I feel his heart beating, strong and steady.

Relief washes over me as I launch myself into his arms. He is surprised for a moment, and them hugs me fiercely back. I feel elated and dizzy with happiness at being reunited with him, as if the whole other half of myself that I never knew was missing finally returned. In pure giddiness, I lean up and kiss him. He reacts immediately, loosening his tight embrace and resting his hand on the back of my neck, pulling my head closer to his. His lips are soft and warm, and his kiss is tender. I break the kiss but stay close, my face centimeters from his.

"I forgot how much I needed you," I whisper, anxious that he understand. "I was stupid, I was blind, it was all my f-" He interrupts me by touching his lips lightly against mine.

"There's no need to explain or apologize," he says, a small smile on his lips. I sigh in relief. I know that he's aware what's been haunting me, and he would never hold a grudge. Placing my head on his shoulder, I relax in his arms as his fingers stroke my hair.

Reunited, we fall easily into a routine. Gale is still involved in care for the newly hatched nation that rose after Panem, and work occupies most of his day. We share almost everything together: meals and nights and thoughts and weekends. The woods welcome us with our bows every Sunday, and I spend much of my time under its sheltering branches.

Gale has become so tightly entwined in my life that I can't remember how I managed without him. He's given me all that he has, his friendship, his time, and his life. Yet sometimes I crave more. I want more than just his lips on mine, my hand in his. I've tuned closely to him in the past months – or has it been years – since we found each other again. I can read in him happiness and love and calmness, and deeper down the feelings that he keeps under careful check, the same emotions that bubble up inside of me whenever we touch. The same emotions that I refuse to hide from for much longer.

Summer drops off into the early inklings of fall. The afternoon sun crawls down to the rim of the sky, swirling the rainbow clouds to form a blanket for the night. We have an early dinner outside, admiring the bold sunset until a stiff breeze herds us back into the safety and warm of the house. Gale resumes work, typing away on a holographic screen. Night falls and I stall, doing chores around the house but my feet always carry me back to the same spot, the doorway into his study. The green light of the screen illuminates his face and makes him look unearthly and beautiful.

"Gale," I say softly, and he looks up, shutting down his screen with three sharp taps to give me his full attention. It's one of the things I love about him. He always takes me seriously when I need him to. I motion him over. "I want to talk with you for a sec." He stands and follows, slightly bemused. He can tell that I'm charged with emotion, but for no apparent cause.

I grab Gale's hand and pull him through the doorway into the bedroom we share, and he absentmindedly closes the door behind him. Turning around to face him, I kiss him full on the lips, hard. He kisses me back passionately but slightly hesitant, still a bit unsure. Leaning forward, I press against him, his back flat on the closed door. His hands grasp the back of my head, pulling me closer, and his tongue runs lightly across my bottom lip, asking. I answer by parting my lips and we shift, our tongues greeting in a slow, caressing dance. We share our breaths, my exhale becoming his inhale. I thread my fingers though the belt loops on his pants, pulling him closer.

Gale breaks away, breathing hard, and leans his head against the door. "Katniss, you're _really_ overestimating my self control," he says, clenching his jaw. I know what he means. Up until recently, I've been afraid that if I got into a relationship, I'd endanger any child I might have be having them run the risk of being picked in the Hunger Games. Now that the Games have been banned, I've decided that there's no longer any reason to be in fear.

I smile. "You don't have to be the grown-up in this situation," I tell him. He just buries his face in my hair.

"It's been killing me to be behaved. I want you so badly," he murmurs in my ear, and my heart soars.

"Then have me," I breathe back. I feel him relax, relieved that he doesn't have to be in control of his feelings anymore.

I tug and we move further into the room. His lips find mine against, but now neither of us are satisfied with so limited a playing field. He kisses my face and down the side of my neck and I gasp as he lands a soft open-mouth kiss directly behind my ear. My heart is beating fast now, pounding in my chest. Down further Gale travels, sucking gently as he makes his way down my neck.

The fabric of his shirt seems like a barrier to me now, and I slide it up, his hands helping me pull it off over his head to reveal his solid chest and hard abdomen. My shirt is next to go. Our lips meet again and my fingers fumble with the button to his pants and he pulls them off and tosses them aside. His hands resting on the bottom of my ribs, Gale's mouth reaches my collarbone, his kisses soft and his breath warm on my skin. Gale wraps his arms around me, and unclasps my bra and drops it to the ground.

We fall sideways onto the bed, mouths engaged in each other. Gale's hands slide up my abdomen to my chest. I gasp for air as his mouth breaks away from mine and travels down to join his hands. With both hands cupped around on of my breasts, he travels the surface deliberately with his tongue. My hands grip his scarred back, and I sigh deeply in pleasure as he moves to the other side, caressing with his tongue, nipping at the skin gently. Now his mouth is at mine, and my arms are wrapped around his head pressing him to me. I'm kissing him so long that I start to feel dizzy.

I don't remember it, but suddenly his boxers are off and he's sliding my pants and my underwear down. I help by pulling my legs out of their confinements, and as the pants fall to the ground, Gale grabs my leg and starts massaging his hand upward. He slows as his palms reach my thigh. As a reflex my legs spread, and he runs his fingertips lightly up to my core. My breath catches in my throat.

As though unsure, Gale explores me slowly, teasing the skin and tracing his fingers in circles. I feel a shiver of pleasure run through me, and a soft moan escapes my lips. Gale looks up from his work, a smile on his lips.

"Did I do something right?" he almost laughs, watching my face.

"That feels… amazing," I gasp. "Don't stop!"

My words seem to embolden him. He braces my legs open with his hands and lowers his face until it's level with my core, and then replaces the work his fingers did with his mouth. I almost sit bolt upright, but I manage to stay still. He works around the edges of my center with his tongue, sucking at the flesh.

"Oh," I moan, pleasure thrilling through me, making my voice raw with emotion. "Oh, Gale…" It's nothing like I've ever felt before. A tingling sensation like I've touched a live wire shoots up my spine, and my skin seems unable to decide whether it's hot or cold. His touch is strange, foreign, but I suddenly know that it has to be the best thing in the world.

A small moan passes my lips. Gale grasps me with his teeth and pull gently, drawing a sharp gasp. "Ah," I pant. "Oh my god… Gale-"

His fingers return, determined. He probes with his fingers, this time sliding inside of me. All of my breath leaves me at once, leaving me lightheaded and gasping. He feels around me, and my hips start to vibrate involuntarily. Now it's his tongue, moist and flexible.

"Gale!" I cry, and I feel myself release into his mouth. He takes it all in and explores further. I cry out again.

Breath hot on my skin, Gale pulls himself upward along the length of my body until he's face to face with me. He's on all fours above me, arms braced on either side of my head, and I rise up to meet his mouth. I can taste myself on his tongue.

Gale breaks away first, and I fall back to the bed. We're both breathing hard.

"This is it then," he says softly, searching my face. "Do you want to go farther?" Staring up at him, all I can do is nod. A small smile dances on his lips and he whispers, "I love you."

I spread my legs, and as he moves, I whisper back, "I know you do." As Gale enters, I suddenly feel an intense pain as though my stomach were ripping in two, and I gasp, digging my fingers into his back. He hesitates.

"Did I hurt you?" Gale asks, concern clear on his face. By now the pain has faded, and in its place is my lust. I shake my head, and he starts again, cautiously. As his hips grind into mine, my spine curls in ecstasy. I feel like I'm traveling at the speed of light, mind blown, every inch of me tingling. Like I'm underwater, pressure that I didn't know I carried lifting as I rise to the surface. Like being in an inferno, flames raging in every direction, on fire yet not burned. I moan as he speeds up, settling into a steady rock.

"Gale," I growl then moan. "Gale, Gale, Gale…" He's grunting, back arched, hips thrusting, eyes alive and excited. I pull his head down and our lips meet, frenzied and energized. I bite his lips, suck in his breath, so deep in his love that I'm finding it hard to breathe.

A violent shiver runs through me and I hit my peak, crying out his name in the thrill, and he hits just after I do. Gale slows, and I roll over until our roles are reversed: me on top, him on the bottom. He gasps and his hips buck under me. I slid forward, rocking faster and faster. Gale's hands are clamped on either side of my face, and he kisses me over and over.

It might have lasted an hour, or a day, or even a week, but I can't be sure. It's all bliss, a pleasure so strong that it consumes me. We lie side by side facing each other, still connected. My arms are wrapped around his neck and his hands are on my breasts. I'm so sore, but I feel more alive than I ever have.

Gale kisses me gently. "How did I do?" he asks, his breath stirring the wisps of hair on my forehead.

"It was amazing," I murmur softly, kissing him back. "You know you're still in me, right?"

Gale smiles somewhat sheepishly and pulls out. I give a small sigh, and relax into the sheets. Slowly and gently, Gale massages my shoulders and breasts. I sigh appreciatively, my cheek resting against his chest. That's how I fall asleep, wrapped in his arms, tired and content.

* * *

First try at a quality love scene. Let me know how I did! Yes, that means reviewing! I always check out my review's stories, hint hint - yes, I am bribing you. **Please review!**

Thank you.


End file.
